Bellasitting
by Major Grai
Summary: Bella is getting babysat by Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. And of course Emmett gets bored and decides to prank Bella with Jasper's help. And other Bellasitting tales. Mostly fluff. a series of one shots. BxE
1. Large Animals

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all… *****sigh***

**My first fanfiction in Bella's point of view. All my fanfictions are in Edward's point of view.**

*~Bellasitting~*

(During Eclipse)

BPOV

I lay there in bed. I was so bored. I knew I couldn't go down stairs without being pranked or teased by Emmett.

Edward ha left me with Emmett and Jasper last week when he went hunting. The outcome wasn't as good as Edward had hoped.

Emmett had gotten bored and decided to wake me up by throwing a few thins around the room. When everything came crashing down I woke up screaming and must have jumped at least 2 feat in the air.

Emmett and Jasper loved it. But when I landed I sprained my wrist. Emmett continued to tease me about it but when neither he nor Jasper did anything to help I decided to mess with Jasper. After all he was supposed to be the one to keep Emmett in line. I relived what I had felt just after Edward left me. I cried a little but Jasper doubled over in pain.

When Edward came back the next day he found me crying with a sprained wrist, Jasper moaning in pain and a guilty Emmett. Edward chased them all the way to China.

So now it was Emmett and Jasper babysitting me and Carlisle babysitting Emmett and Jasper.

The door creaked open. "Bella!" Emmett hissed.

"Go away!" I said without looking up.

"No Bella this is serious! Can you do something for me please, please," Emmett begged. I looked up. He was giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I said defeated and got up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Distract Carlisle," he said happily.

"What?"

"No just please do it. You won't regret it," he said he gave me the puppy dog eyes again and I groaned.

"He's in his study!" Emmett said and disappeared.

I sighed and walked to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called. I walked in. "Oh Bella. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

I looked into his golden eyes and immediately felt bad. He had been like a second father to me. So I decided to tell him the truth.

"Emmett woke me up and sent me in here to distract you," I told as fast I could.

His brows furrowed and he got up as he could and ran to Edward's room.

"Emmett!" he gasped. "What on _Earth_ are you doing?"

I ran to the room to see a giant grizzly bear in the middle of the room. I gasped.

"Bella go to my office and wait there until this is all cleared up," Carlisle instructed.

"Um…" Emmett said. "That might not be the best idea at the moment."

Carlisle put his head in his hand and started to shake his head.

"Emmett," he said slowly. "Is there anywhere in this house where there is not a giant animal that could cause Bella harm?"

"Not at the moment," Emmett said nervously. Carlisle looked at him in disbelief. "Um… how about Jasper gets the cougar out or your bedroom. She could stay in there."

"Cougar in my bedroom?" Carlisle demanded in disbelief. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Later, later!" Emmett said brushing it off. "Eh… Jasper could you get the cougar out of Carlisle and Esme's bedroom?"

I suddenly heard a roar that was not Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle. Edward barged through the door shouting, "Cougar? What do you mean cou—"

When he saw the grizzly he stood there gaping for a few seconds. "Emmett!" he said his voice sounded half-strangled. When he saw me dashed for me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella! Oh Bella are you alright?" Edward asked. He sounded scarred, as he looked me over.

"I'm fine. Really. I was with Carlisle the whole time," I said doing the best I could to be reassuring. But I couldn't help but feel threatened with a grizzly bear in the room.

"Carlisle can you make sure Bella is safe while I—"

"Yes of course Edward," Carlisle said calmly and he led me down to the living room.

Rosalie seemed unphased by the fact that there were several dangerous animals running freely throughout the house.

"Alice. What was the point of the animals who could cause Bella bodily harm?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh they were going to put Bella with a mountain lion and say that they had all of his favorite meals prepared," Alice said in an irritated tone. "Oh and Rosalie there's a badger in your bedroom."

Rosalie looked up slowly then ran upstairs growling.

Esme ran over to me. "Oh Bella dear! Are you okay?"

"Yes of course. Where's Edward?"

"Oh he's in Chili right now. He'll be back in an hour or two. He's going to chase them all the way to Nigeria first," Alice said. "Esme can you watch Bella while Carlisle, Rose and I get rid of all the animals that Jasper and Emmett dragged in?"

"Yes, yes of course," Esme said and pulled me onto the couch.

"Well," I said. "How was the hunt?"

"Oh it was good. Edward was anxious to get back. I have a good feeling he won't be leaving you for a while. A long while," Esme mused.

I sighed. I got Edward all to myself for a while. I it made me feel better. My own personnel angel all to myself was better then heaven.

**~*~*~*~**

**Hope you liked it! I love the fluff.**

**Please review!**


	2. Surgery

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**So I decided to continue because I like the story idea. This one is longer and I'm hoping just as good.**

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch staring at the wall. Edward had left me with Esme and Carlisle this time. Emmett and Jasper weren't aloud within 20 feet from me. The bear gave me a nightmare and Edward got into yet _another_ fight with his brothers. I sighed at the memory.

I hadn't heard from Esme and Carlisle for 20 minutes now. I got up and tiptoed to the door.

"Bella," Carlisle called from his office. I jumped and nearly had a heart attack. "I've been instructed to keep you away from the door."

I sighed and muttered, "Of course you have." I swear I heard him chuckle.

I went back to the couch and decided to read. The silence lasted for about an hour. I got up and to the window. I had an idea. I rushed to the kitchen window. I opened it and stuck my leg out.

"Oh, and Bella," Carlisle said. I whipped around to see Carlisle standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking amused. "I'm _supposed_ to stop you before you sprain your wrist but I'm bored enough that I might just let you so I can fix it afterward."

I sighed. "Is there anything Alice _doesn't_ see?"

"Werewolves. And that's what makes her nervous," he answered still looking amused. "Do you want to take your leg out of the window?"

I pause and realized that I still had one leg sticking out the window. I looked out the window and said, "Just _how_ fast can you guys run?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I wouldn't try it. But knowing you, you would get some other injuries that I could fix…" he trailed off thinking about the fun he could have stitching me up.

I pulled my leg out of the window. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Well," Carlisle said. His eyes suddenly lit and I knew he had got an idea.

He opened his mouth to tell me but was interrupted by the shrill cry of his phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Edward!" I could tell Edward was telling him off for something. The two talked at vampire speed then a minute later he hung up.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Edward was telling me off for taking out your appendix," Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Well I would be out wouldn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you would…" he said his voice trailing off. He was deep in thought.

The phone rang again.

"Doctor Cullen," he answered the phone. Ah, he was Doctor Cullen now so he was actually going to take out my appendix.

"No! I wasn't!" Carlisle said into the phone. I heard Edward on the other side of the phone.

"_Yes you _were_!" _he shouted._ "_Why_ would you take out her appendix?"_

"There's a perfectly simple explanation," Carlisle said calmly.

"_And what is it?"_ Edward demanded.

"Well, we were bored," Carlisle started.

"_Oh you were bored! You said perfectly simple not perfectly stupid!"_ Edward bellowed into the phone.

I gasped I had never heard be so rude to Carlisle before.

Suddenly Edward and Carlisle started to talk at lightning speed on the phone.

"So surgery is out," Carlisle said calmly.

Esme walked in. "If your so bored why don't you play a board game?" she asked.

"Okay let's play 'Operation' and whoever wins gets to pick what we do next," suggested I already had a plan.

"Sure," Carlisle said and we sat down in the living room.

Twenty minutes later Carlisle had let me win.

"So seeing as we're on the subject of surgeries," I began.

Carlisle was already grinning. At that moment his phone rang.

"Doctor Cullen," he answered.

I heard Edward shouting again, _"_No_ surgery! _No_ werewolves! _No_ playing with electric currents or sockets! And _no_ playing with Esme's cleaning products and lighters!"_

Carlisle talked quickly to him. "So," he said slowly once he had hung up. "Do you want to go out?"

"Let's go to my place." I said. I had another idea.

I picked up the phone and called Jake.

"Hey Jake!"

"Oh hi, Bella where are you? You should have been here an hour ago!"

"Edward doesn't want me going to La Push," I began. He growled. "And Carlisle and I are bored and Edward won't let Carlisle do and appendectomy on me. So can we do it on you instead?"

Carlisle looked up and started grinning. He mouthed: 'Great idea.'

"Bella," Jacob said slowly. "You want to do an appendectomy on me? With a bloodsucker in the room?"

"_Vampire_. And yes. That is exactly the plan," I told him.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked slowly.

"Look Jake do you want to hang out or not?" I demanded.

"You do realize I'll be unconscious _if_ I agree. Which will be very unlikely," Jacob said.

"Then bring a friend and meet us at my house in twenty minutes," I told him and hung up.

"I've got my medical stuff lets go," Carlisle said and we headed for the door.

Esme stopped us. "Carlisle! You will _not_ be conducting surgery on Bella!"

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on it."

"Promise me you won't?" Esme demanded.

"Of course. Darling, I promise," he said.

"Hmph," was all she said as she walked away.

Carlisle and I took his Mercedes to my house. I waited by the door for Jacob while Carlisle set up.

Jacob finally came to the door after what seemed like years of waiting. "Bells," he began. He saw Carlisle and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! Wow I missed you," I said and jumped up giving him a giant hug.

"Um… Bells why is a bloodsucker here?" he asked.

"Jacob how many times do I need to tell you? Do. Not. Call. Them. That! It's like I told you on the phone we were bored and Esme made Carlisle swear not to do surgery on me. So I thought we could do an appendectomy on you," I said giving him a giant grin.

Jacob turned and looked at two people behind him. It was Quil and Embry.

"Oh hey guys. So are we going to have an appendectomy? We need a willing subject," I said.

"Hello," Carlisle said, walking over to us. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." He extended his hand Quil took it nervously and Embry followed his example. Jacob just glared at Carlisle's extended hand crossing his arms.

"Hi," they both said nervously. Jacob just glared at him and growled occasionally.

"Appendectomy anyone?" I asked again.

"Sure," Quil said after a thirty-second silence. "I'll be the patient."

**~*~**

**Edward's POV**

I ran home as fast as I could. Bella and Carlisle's future's had just gone blank about thirty-five minutes ago. I was so scarred. I was scarred that nothing more then _dogs_ had hurt my father and my love. I growled.

When I got to the house I threw the door open. I smelled blood. Not Bella's blood, thank God but it was one of those sick mutts blood. I hoped Carlisle got a good chunk of him.

I ran into the kitchen to see a sight I did not expect.

On the kitchen table was one of those dogs lying with his stomach open. Jacob and another mutt were leaning over looking the one doing what I could see was an appendectomy was Carlisle.

As disturbed as I was by the sight I searched desperately for Bella. I saw her holding a video camera filming the surgery.

I stood there for a few minutes. I was uncertain as to what to do.

"Carlisle," I said slowly. Carlisle didn't look up.

"Oh, hello Edward," he said calmly like he wasn't breaking the rules I told him when he said it would be okay with him to look after Bella.

Bella looked up. I saw she was wearing a medical mask. Her eyes lit up and she ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck.

I sighed as I took in her sent. Even with those mongrels stink on her she still smelled good.

I pulled her down and looked into her beautiful eyes.

Carlisle broke me out of our trance by asking me to close the door.

"I'm taking Bella to our house seeing as it is safer there then here," I said hoping he'd take the hint that I was infuriated with him.

He simply nodded without looking up from his work.

**~*~**

**Third Person**

Sam Uley stood in the clearing waiting for Quil, Embry and Jacob. They should have come back from Bella's ages ago. God knows _what_ there doing.

"Where are they?" Paul demanded impatiently.

Jared sighed loudly. "If they're not here in two minutes I'm going back to Kim's," he in an irritated tone.

"Hey guys!" Embry said in an excited voice as he and Jacob entered clearing.

"Where were you guys?" Sam demanded.

"Oh we were watching Quil have an appendectomy," Embry said brightly.

There was a long silence.

"A what?" Sam said nervously. He knew he would have heard if Quil was in the hospital and he knew no hospital allowed kids to watch operations.

"An appendectomy!" Embry said unphased by the fact that everyone was staring at him like he was insane.

"Bella invited us over and well," Jacob said nervously. "The doctor was there, and they were bored, and we were bored and they asked if they could, and Quil volunteered," Jacob said all in one breath.

"Which doctor," Sam said slowly trying to conceal his rage.

"Dr. Cullen," Jacob answered nervously.

"Jacob!" Sam roared. He was about to take Jacob's head off when Quil entered the clearing. He looked fine.

"Hey guys," he said happily. "Wanna come over to my place and watch the surgery video?"

There was another long silence.

"Sure!" Jared said suddenly. He was looking forward to seeing Quil lying unconscious with a vampire leaning over him.

"Great! But your in charge of the popcorn," Quil said happily and ran back to his house.

Sam gave Jacob a look that said: "You have so much to explain."

"I know. I know," Jacob said and ran to Quil's house to watch the video.

Jacob thought that even though he had been in the same room as a leach all day it had been the best day in a long time.

**~*~*~*~**

**Okay I hope that was enjoyable.**

**Please review!**

**Major Grai**


	3. The Bedroom

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Okay in this one it's Alice and Jasper who are Bellasitting. It makes reference to sex but there are NO lemons. I swear!**

**BPOV**

Ever since Carlisle and I had spent around half an hour around the wolves Carlisle had been band from 'Bellasitting' (as Emmett had started to call it) just like Emmett.

So I sat in the living room under the direct supervision of Jasper. Alice was upstairs shopping online. The rest of the Cullens were out hunting.

I was hopelessly bored. I sighed again.

"Come on Jazz," I said for what seemed like the thousands time. "Please?"

"No," he groaned. "Please! Stop asking!"

I started to feel sad. Slightly depressed. I got an idea. Jasper could feel how I felt when Edward left… Again.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek from upstairs. Seconds later she was leaning over me with a murderous glare on her face.

She had seen my plan. "Bella! Don't even think about it!" she roared infuriated.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I muttered. But I had already hatched a new plan.

I pulled out a picture of Edward and started to look at it. I felt love. At first I felt it at an uninventive stage. Jasper pulled Alice to sit next to him.

I felt the love grow. Jasper pulled Alice onto his lap. I switched to lust. Jasper started to kiss Alice. The kisses got more and more intense.

I made sure I was still looking at the picture of Edward and pretended to be oblivious.

"No Jazz," Alice was saying. "Edward will kill us. We can't!"

"Don't worry she won't even notice that we're gone," Jasper said between kisses.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked nervously.

"Positive!" Jasper said and pulled her back into more passionate kisses.

"Okay sure," Alice said and Jasper picked her up. She rapped her legs around his waist and the two ran upstairs.

I continued to feel lust for a few minutes. Then I got up slowly and walked to the door. I ran out and I knew I was free temporarily. I smiled happily.

**Third Person's POV**

Edward ran home grinning like a maniac. He was certain that there had been no problems with Jasper and Alice looking after Bella. He hadn't received one single phone call.

Edward knew Bella would be upset to have been left alone with Alice for an extended period of time but he could dazzle her to make her forgive me. Edward's grin grew at the prospect.

When Edward got home he could hear giggles, pants and moans. He froze. He sniffed the air. Bella's scent was there but it was older. Like she had left around an hour ago.

Edward dashed up the stairs to demand to know why Alice and Jasper had not kept her safe at home.

He threw Jasper and Alice's door open and saw his siblings doing something he _never_ wanted to see his siblings doing. _Ever_.

At first he was flustered and embarrassed. But then he was enraged.

"You were having sex instead of keeping her safe!" he roared. He kept yelling non-stop.

Jasper jumped out of bed and pulled on some boxers and pants. Then he started to do his best to calm Edward down.

Alice wrapped some sheets around herself.

Jasper could do nothing to calm Edward down.

Carlisle rushed into the room to see what was going on. He was quite embarrassed to see his daughter with some sheets wrapped around her body, his son not wearing a shirt and his youngest son yelling at the two of them.

"Edward!" Carlisle snapped not raising his voice. Edward fell silent but was still shaking with sheer rage.

Esme rushed in nervous because Alice, Jasper and Bella were nowhere to be seen.

Like Carlisle she was very embarrassed.

"Um… Edward, what's going on?" Esme asked nervously.

Edward started yelling again and Carlisle put his hand up. He sighed and shook his head.

"It seems that while Alice and Jasper were having… some alone time Bella snuck out," Carlisle explained.

Edward continued fuming angrily.

"Edward you should call Bella," Jasper said calming him down a little. "Make sure she's okay?"

Edward snapped his head towards Jasper and ripped out his cell phone to call Bella.

**~*~ La Push: Jacob's living room ~*~ ****Bella's POV**

I sat there with Jacob, Quil, Embry and Billy watching TV.

"So Bella," Jacob asked. "How'd you get out this time?"

I flushed pink just thinking about it. "Um… Well you know Jasper can feel and control emotions?" I asked I was quite embarrassed at what I had done.

The werewolves growled slightly.

"Yes," Billy said slowly.

"Well, Alice was also watching me or as Emmett calls it 'Bellasitting'. Well she's Jasper's mate and well, I…" I trailed off uncertain of to say I made my sister and brother have sex.

"Well, you?" Jacob said expectantly.

"I sort of felt lust so they would have sex," I said as fast as I could.

There was a long silence. Billy had an expression of pure disgust on his face, Jacob looked shocked and Embry and Quil just stared at me with wide eyes.

Then suddenly Jacob burst out laughing. Embry and Quil grinned. Billy left the room muttering "Sick. Sick, just plain sick!"

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but the shrill cry of the cell phone went off.

I pulled it out o my pocket, flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Are you all right? Where are you?" Edward demanded nervously.

"I'm at Jacob's house. I'm fine. You didn't take Jasper and Alice's heads off did you?"

He sighed and said, "No but I was considering it. What were you playing at? You could get hurt! Come home now! Please?"

It was easy to tell he had thrown in 'please' as a ploy to try to get me home sooner.

"No, Edward I'm having fun," I told him.

"Who's there with you?" he demanded inhaling sharply.

"Jacob, Embry and Quil. Why?" I asked.

"Three? There are _three_ disgusting _dogs_ in the same room with you?" he demanded yelling into the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly wincing. Jacob, Embry and Quil growled when Edward said 'dogs'.

"I'll come home in an hour or so. I'm fine!" I said trying to calm him down.

"No! Bella I can't leave you alone with those- those… _dogs_! I'll come get you," he said he was a lot calmer but now I wasn't.

"No you can't! You'll break the treaty!" I said slightly hysterically.

"I don't care!" Edward snarled back into the phone.

"Put Emmett on," I demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" he growled.

"Hey Bells what's up?" Emmett said happily.

"Hey Em. Edward's talking about breaking the treaty can you get Jasper to calm him down and can you restrain him?" I asked nervously.

Emmett chuckled and said, "Yeah, my little suicidal brother. What would we do without him? Sure Bells when _are_ you coming home? 'Cause Jazz has to thank you for a fun afternoon."

I flushed red. "Uh, tell him not t-t-to mention it," I said.

"Hey Jazz! Bella said not to mention it," Emmett shouted. There was silence I could only presume that was Jasper giving Emmett a reply.

"He's going to mention it," Emmett said cheerily.

"Well I should go. Tell Edward I'll go straight to my house in an hour or two," I said.

**An Hour Later**

When I got to my room Edward was lying on my bed glaring at some flowers in a vase on my chest of drawers.

I walked over to them and looked at the card.

_Bella:_

_Well, you told me not to mention it but I had to._

_Thanks. Alice and I had a very lovely afternoon. The best afternoon in a long time. Well that is until Edward burst through the door. _

_Alice says thanks too and that she'll let you out of going shopping with her this weekend._

_But still it was great._

_Thanks again,_

_Jasper_

"I take it you've read the card," I said slowly walking over to the bed.

"Yes," he said curtly.

"I'm sorry I made you nervous," I said lying down next to him. I put my head on his chest.

"It's okay love," Edward answered softly and kissed me lightly on the head.

"Am I forgiven?" I whispered.

"Yes. But Jasper and Alice are not," He whispered back.

"Love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too," he said and kissed me on top of my head again.

**~*~*~*~**

**I hope that was good. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Tell me who you want Bellasitting next in your reviews!**

**Major Grai**


	4. Paint

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**This one is Esme Bellasitting. This one is shorter than the other ones. Sorry. I hope it's good though!**

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**BPOV**

I was home alone with Esme. And I was bored. Jasper was temporarily band from Bellasitting and Edward was no longer allowing couples to Bellasit.

I sighed.

"Bella? Would you mind helping me with the cleaning?" Esme said as she walked into the living room.

"Okay sure," I cleaned at home this couldn't be too different. Besides I felt badly every time I saw Esme clean without any help.

"Great! Can you clean the kitchen while I clean the bathroom?" she asked as she left.

"Yeah sure," I didn't say that I had no idea why they even had a kitchen.

After cleaning with Esme for an hour she was bored again.

"Bella you wouldn't mind doing some painting for me would you?" Esme asked poking her head in the door.

"No it's fine. Where?" I asked.

"Downstairs," Esme said and showed me the room left and shut the door.

I decided that it would be a good time to think. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice the fact that the windows were also shut.

**EPOV**

I knew Esme wouldn't let Bella go near that dog. I also knew she would keep Bella safe at home. I was pleased with myself. The rest of my family was trailing behind me rolling their eyes at me.

When I opened the door called out happily, "Bella!"

"Oh she's downstairs! She's doing some painting while I do some reading," Esme said happily.

I walked past her and went downstairs. "Wait! How do you know she hasn't snuck out?" I demanded stopping in mid step.

"I closed the door and the windows," Esme said brightly with archival of keeping Bella safe.

I smiled a little then froze. My eyes widened and I gasped.

I ran downstairs to find Bella.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Esme demanded nervously.

"Esme, love, humans need to breath fresh air," Carlisle said trying to calm her hoping that upon hearing that she would recognize her mistake.

"I know that!" Esme said still fretful.

"Well," Carlisle said pausing. "Paint fumes don't have a very positive effect on humans."

I could hear my family burst out laughing at Esme's mistake but I was still too scared to function.

I threw open the door to find Bella passed out on the floor. I cried out in terror.

I picked her up and ran her upstairs. When I got to the living Carlisle had his medical bag out and a couch cleared off.

Esme shrieked and Jasper got busy calming the both of us down.

I paced back and forth while Carlisle examined Bella.

"Carlisle what's wrong? I she going to be okay?" Esme asked fretfully.

"She's going to be fine. She just passed out. She'll wake up soon and she'll be _fine_," Carlisle said trying to get me to stop pacing and Esme to stop worrying.

I ran over to Bella and lifted her feet and put them on my lap and watched her intently.

"Edward, dear I'm so sorry I forgot. I didn't realize what could happen!" Esme said still slightly hysterical.

"It's okay," I said softly. "It was an accident." I narrowed my eyes. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Yes of course. Oh I do hope Bella forgives me!" Esme said still worrying.

"I'm sure she will dear," Carlisle said.

There was a load groan and I snapped my attention back to Bella. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned again.

"What happened?" she asked. She looked a little disorientated.

"Esme locked you up to die from inhaling paint fumes," Emmett said brightly.

Esme started to sob tearless sobs hysterically. Carlisle shot Emmett a death glare.

"Are you all right Esme?" Bella asked nervously as Rosalie hit Emmett upside his head.

"Of course I am! Bella are you all right? Does anything hurt? Are you hungry? Do you need water? Are you tired? Do you need a blanket? Oh God! Are you cold?" while Esme questioned Bella her eyes widened at Esme's terror and fright.

"Do you need Jasper, Esme?" Bella asked a little nervous.

"I'm fine!" Esme said opened her mouth to continue with the questions but Carlisle cut her off.

"I'll go get some water," he said.

Jasper worked on Esme and started to massage Bella's feet.

"Are you okay love?" I asked nervously.

"I'm fine! Tell Esme it's not her fault though. Is she band from Bellasitting?"

I rolled my eyes at the new word Emmett had made.

"Probably not. She might not let you leave the couch if she looks after you again though," I said chuckling.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked as Carlisle gave her a glass of water.

"I'm fine!" she said before taking a sip.

"Excellent! We can go shopping to celebrate!" Alice said her eyes shining at the prospect.

"No! Don't take me shopping!" Bella shrieked.

"I won't let her if you don't to," I said trying to calm her down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I leaned down and kissed her on top of the head and whispered back, "You're might need a knew babysitter now."

When she groaned but all I could do was laugh. She was perfectly fine and back to normal.

**~*~*~*~**

**Short one I know. I hope that was good!**

**Please review! Rosalie is Bellasitting next :)**

**Major Grai**


	5. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Jacob wouldn't have imprinted on Renesmee. I still think that's really weird…**

**Ok sorry it took so long to update. This is Rosalie Bellasitting. Edward does something slightly out of character so Rosalie will do a better job Bellasitting.**

**BPOV**

I sat in the Cullen's living room under the thick glare of Rosalie. I shuddered. Again.

"Are you cold?" Rosalie asked me stiffly.

"Um… No. It's just freaking me out that you're starring at me like that," I muttered knowing she could still hear me.

"Oh," she said not shifting her glare.

"Why _are_ you starring at me like that?"

"I'm watching you thoroughly like Edward asked me to," she said in a flat voice.

"Yeah but why this thoroughly?"

"He said he'd shred my favorite dress if you got away."

"Oh," I said nervously. "So… anything you want to do?"

"No," she said still glaring at me.

"We could have some sisterly bonding time," I said hoping she'd warm up to me.

Rosalie's eyes lit up. "I have just the thing."

At that moment her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she said in a singsong voice.

I heard some shouts over the other end of the phone. She sighed then hung up.

"We're not aloud destroying Edward's piano," she said calmly.

"Were we ever going to do that?"

"Yes," she said curtly. My stomach growled. Her eyes flashed in annoyance. "Wait here I'll go get you some food."

She got up and towards the kitchen. She stopped and at me. She opened her mouth to say something but her cell phone went off again.

"What?" she demanded.

Shouts on the other side of the phone were in vampire speed so I had no idea what was going on.

She hung up the phone and sighed loudly. "He told me of for tying you up."

"Um… okay," I said slowly. I had no idea how to react to that. How _do_ you react to something like that?

She walked into the kitchen. I leaned forward on the couch to get up but Rosalie was in front of me holding a sandwich.

"Thanks," I said taking the sandwich and biting into it. It tasted so good.

"Maybe I should teach you a little baseball," Rosalie said after a few minutes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked nervously.

"Of course! You aren't _that_ clumsy," she said rolling her eyes.

I chuckled. Yes I am in fact that clumsy.

**EPOV**

I jogged home happily. I knew it was mean to threaten to shred Rosalie's favorite dress unless she kept Bella away from that dog. But Alice had seen nothing had gone wrong so I was content.

"Finally found a Bellasitter who can do a goo job, Eddie?" Emmett asked happily.

I shot him a death glare. "Yes I did _Emmy_," I snarled.

"Now, now. Let's not start with the name calling," Emmett said with a booming laugh.

I shrugged and ran through the door. "Bella!" shouted out cheerfully. My answer was a moan.

I ran into the living room at top speed. Bella was on the couch with the back of her head lying on an icepack.

"Bella! What happened? Are you all right? Where's Rosalie?" I bombarded her with questions so scarred. What had happened to my love? I heard a small cough and whipped around to see Rosalie leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" I snarled in a demanding voice.

"We were playing baseball and she swung the bat too hard and she hit herself on the back of her head with it," Rosalie said in a flat monotone voice.

"Oh Bella! Love, are you all right?" I demanded. I had a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach.

Bella's phone went off. I grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Bloodsucker," a voice snarled into the phone.

"Look Jacob now is not the best time," I said in the best calm and controlled voice I could muster. It was hard to rid my voice of hate, anger, and anxiety but I managed.

"Oh yeah?" he growled.

"Bella hit herself on the back of her head with a baseball bat," I snapped.

"Well that sounds like Bella. Is she all right?"

"I'm fine," Bella shouted standing up she shook a little.

"Bella! Lie back down," I ordered.

"I'm fine!" she snapped again.

"Bella don't make me sedate you," I threatened.

"Don't waste a sedative," Rosalie shouted from her room I hadn't even noticed her go up there. "Use the baseball bat. It worked fine the first time."

"You knocked yourself out with the bat?" I demanded. I couldn't hide the horror from my voice.

"I'm fi—" I cut her off.

"Carlisle!" I shouted as I heard Carlisle and Esme enter the house giggling.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked as he entered the living room.

"Bella might have a concussion," I said in a worried voice.

Esme started to worry too. She ran up to Carlisle's office and grabbed his medical bag and reentered the room handing it to Carlisle.

Carlisle got to work examining Bella well I paced nervously back and forth.

"Well?" demanded a voice. I looked down to see I was still on the phone with Jacob Black. I hung up rolling my eyes muttering, "Dumb dog!"

"Well," Carlisle said calmly. I snapped my attention back to him. "She has a concussion."

I didn't hear the rest. I ran to Bella and pulled her onto my lap and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you all right, love?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered leaning her head onto my chest and sighed.

I grinned.

**~*~*~*~**

**Okay. I hope that was good.**

**Please Review. **

**I'm thinking of making a new fluff series called: "****The rainy Sunday blues****". It will be humorous. Just all the things they do on rainy and lazy Sundays. The first story will be Emmett makes them reenact Harry Potter. And of course Emmett being Emmett will make some funny mistakes in names places and other stuff. Carlisle will be forced to wear a fake beard to :) **

**Tell me what you think of the "****The rainy Sunday blues"**** idea.**

**Major Grai**


	6. Zombies

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all!**

**Yeah it's been a while… Sorry!! I couldn't think of anything good to write. Emmett, Esme and Carlisle are Bellasitting.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-=~*~=-**

**Bella's POV**

"So… Ever killed someone?"

I turned around slowly to look at Emmett. Every few minutes for the past three hours Emmett had asked me random questions.

"No?" I said though it came out more like a question.

Emmett went quiet for a few minutes.

"Did you ever have a crush on Antonio Banderas?" he asked 90 seconds later.

"No. When are you going to stop bothering me?"

"When I think of something better to do," he said calmly. "Ew guys! Keep it down up there!" he shouted at the ceiling.

"Why? What's—" I stopped when Emmett raised and lowered his three times realizing what Esme and Carlisle were up to. I bushed a worse color then a tomato.

Emmett boomed a laugh loudly. Then he grinned.

"Let's make cookies!" he shouted.

I looked at him skeptically for a few minutes until the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said still staring at Emmett giant grin.

"Don't let Emmett make cookies," was Alice's breathless reply.

"Er… Why?" I asked as Emmett's grin fell.

"He give's you third a degree burn and ruins Rose's and mine's Favorite dresses."

I glared at Emmett. "A third degree burn?" I growled.

"A third degree burn!" I heard someone on the other end of the phone yelp. I knew it was Edward.

I heard Alice calm Edward down and hung. "Emmett?" I said slowly.

"Well I didn't know…"

I returned to my book.

"So… Ever seen an alien movie?"

I looked up slowly and turned around even slower to look at Emmett.

"No," I said flatly.

"How about… Resident Evil?" he demanded slightly horror struck.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Let's watch Resident Evil then!" Emmett said grinning.

"What's it about?" I asked as Emmett jumped up and grabbed the movie off a nearby shelf.

"Oh you'll see," Emmett said grinning evilly.

**-=~*~=-**

I sat there my eyes wide as I stared at the screen in horror. The zombie dogs ran at Alice at full speed. As she took them down shooting them and snapping their necks with her legs Emmett cheered her on.

"Isn't this _awesome_?" he asked as he skipped the movie back a few scenes to watch a scene that I had missed by going to the bathroom. The scene changed to a man looking around an old office.

"Er… Yeah sure it's— Oh my God look out behind you!" I shrieked at the screen as a zombie walked up behind the man in the office.

Emmett let out a booming laugh and said, "Bella he's on the TV he can't _hear_ you!"

"Why aren't you killing it?" I yelled at the man on the screen as he tried to talk to the zombie.

"_Bella_! It's a—"

"She's gonna bite you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Bella! For the _last_ time! He. Can't. _Hear_. You!" Emmett shouted after he hit the pause button.

"Emmett," Esme started as she entered the living room. "Perhaps we should pick a more Bella-friendly movie."

"Nah. No way am I watching Pride and Prejudice," he said shaking his head back and forth. He had said Pride and Prejudice in such disgust that Esme tutted glaring at him.

Emmett hit play and I sighed with relief as Alice killed the zombie by hitting it over the head with something.

He skipped the movie forward to where it should have been.

**-=~*~=-**

I screamed as the vents broke when Kaplan was crawling across.

"Oh no! He's not going to die is he?" I demanded my eyes wide.

"Course he is! He's been bit and infected. Besides look at all of those zombies. They're gonna eat him!"

"No don't say that! Don't you feel bad for him?" I demanded.

"Bella! It's a _movie_. It's not _real_!"

I opened my mouth to say more but screamed and covered up my eyes when I saw the screen.

**-=~*~=-**

**Edward's POV**

It had been a long day. I kept harassing Alice to make sure Bella hadn't gotten hurt. Alice said they were watching a movie.

I ran home at top speed Jasper beside me calming me down.

"It's going to be _fine_, Edward," Jasper said slowly smashing another wave of calm on me.

I opened up the door to see Emmett grinning at the screen.

"Whoa! Did you see that! Alice ran the thing over with a motorcycle!" Emmett yelled. I looked around the living and was shocked. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Emmett," I growled slowly. "Where. Is. Bella?"

"Oh she's under the couch. She hid under there before the first movie was even half way done," he answered waving it off.

I rushed over to the couch and looked under. And sure enough there was Bella. Trembling in fear.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"Y- y- yes," she stuttered nervously.

I looked her over quickly. When I saw that she wasn't physically harmed I stood up and growled at Emmett.

"What were you watching?" I shouted and stood in front of the screen.

"Just Resident Evil. We're watching Resident Evil Apocalypse now," he answered innocently with wide eyes.

"Emmett that's a horror movie!"

"I know Edward I'm sorry but every time I tried to take Bella shopping or something Emmett stopped me and shooed me away," Esme said walking up to me to calm me down. She was apologizing profusely in her thoughts.

"It's ok. I'm angrier at Emmett," I said giving her a warm smile.

"Aw. It's going to be worth your fury. You should have seen her scream when we watched When a Stranger Calls," Emmett said brightly.

That was it. I dove at him.

**-=~*~=-**

**Esme's POV**

It took a full hour to get Bella out from under the couch. Jasper tried calming. I tried bribing with cookies. Carlisle attempted to use books. Alice offered to give her a makeover, which only made her go further under the couch. Even Rosalie tried.

Finally Alice said if Bella came out from under the couch she wouldn't take her shopping for a month.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked as I made her a cup of tea.

"In Laos beating up Emmett," Alice stated in a bored tone.

Bella sighed. "That sounds about right."

"Yes," I mused to myself. "Yes it does."

I handed her, her tea and sat one Carlisle's lap and sighed loudly. This was my little piece of heaven just for me, I thought as I snuggled into Carlisle who smiled lovingly down at me.

**I'm so sorry for the wait.**

**I apologize if I mixed up some things in Resident Evil. It's been a while since I watched it.**

**Laos is a small country just south of China. In between Vietnam and Thailand. North of Cambodia.**

**Again I apologize.**

**Please review.**

**Major Grai**


	7. Wine

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all… If I did own it I probably wouldn't be here now would I?**

**Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle Bellasitting.**

**Bella POV**

Jasper shuddered again.

"Jasper, if it's really that bad you should move," I said. Jasper and I were sitting on the couch reading our books. Jasper was practicing being near me. With Esme and Carlisle lurking upstairs and Emmett in the kitchen.

"Oh Bella!" Emmett called in a musical voice. Now it was my turn to shudder.

Emmett came in holding a clear glass with purple liquid inside.

"Emmett, what is that?" I asked nervously.

"Grape juice. I made it especially for you. It took a while though," Emmett said. I knew he was only saying that to make me feel bad.

I got up and took the glass. I took a sip.

My stomach lurched. My throat cooled, my tongue felt disgusting. I retched and vibrated a little. My eyes watered. My mouth salivated. My lips puckered, my cheeks expanded to get the flavor off my tongue. Then I spat it out.

The liquid went flying. Some landed on Emmett's white shirt but most on the nice white carpet.

"Emmett what _was_ that?" Jasper demanded as I retched a little more.

"Just a little wine. It couldn't have been _that_ bad," Emmett said innocently.

"It tasted _terrible_!" I said still openly disgusted.

"Aw, come on! It couldn't have tasted terrible," Emmett said grinning.

"Is everything all right?" Esme asked as she entered the room.

"Just fine," Emmett said continuing with his innocent tone.

Esme examined the room. Me with a look of pure disgust on my face, Jasper hovering over me slightly, Emmett with a look of pure innocence, with a stained white t-shirt on and a purple stain on the carpet.

"Emmett!" she shrieked eyes still lingering on the carpet stain.

"It wasn't me! It was Bella!"

"Emmett tricked me into drinking wine. He told me it was grape juice!" I defended myself as Esme's infuriated eyes turned on me. They softened immediately then hardened as she turned around slowly to Emmett.

"Aw, crap!" Emmett whined. He turned to make a run for it but was stopped by a grinning Jasper.

"Laundry! Carpet replacement! Dishes!" Esme stated in a low and dangerous tone.

"But- but- but—"

"No buts!" Esme hissed. "Now!" she shrieked pointing at the door.

"Fine, fine, fine," Emmett muttered leaving the room.

Esme stormed out of the room with a huff.

"I don't think she's ever looked scary before," I said quietly.

Jasper nodded his head. "It's because she feels like you're her baby."

"Why does she feel like _I'm_ the baby?"

"Because you're the youngest, you're the most defenseless, and she gets to feed you."

"But Edward's the youngest!"

"Real age, Bella. Not physically. Not to mention the fact that she's been deprived of you for a little while," Jasper stated calmly.

"And what does food have to do with anything?"

"You have the least amount of defenses… therefore are in need of taking care of, therefore are in need of more taking care of?"

It came out as a question. And it should have.

"That made very little sense," I said smiling at him. He hadn't really talked to me in a while. Not after September.

"Oh and can you move over to the other side of the room? Thanks."

I walked over to the other side of the room and Esme came in.

"Bella would you like something to eat?" she asked. She looked a lot calmer. Jasper's doing probably.

"Um, sure. I could do it myself."

"Nonsense! I would love to!" Esme said happily grinning. Her dimples glowed proudly.

There was a loud crash from the kitchen. Esme's brows furrowed.

"Emmett!" she screamed and hurtled towards the kitchen at full blown vampire speed.

**Third Person's POV**

Edward rushed back home flanked by his sisters.

When he came into the living room he froze. Half the carpet was torn up, a window was broken there was glass everywhere, and dented frying pans littered the floor almost as much as the glass did.

Bella sat on one end of the untouched couch and Jasper on the other.

"W- w- what happened?" Edward asked.

"Well," Jasper began, "It started when Emmett tricked Bella into drinking wine. Soon followed by juggling Esme's china and insulting their sex life."

"It's been a _long_ couple of hours," Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Where is everyone now?" Edward asked.

"After Carlisle got Esme's hands off of Emmett's throat he took her hunting and ordered Emmett clean up the mess. But, he got bored and left around an hour ago to play X-box," Bella summarized flatly ending with a sigh.

Edward looked around the living room as Alice went upstairs and Rosalie sat on the couch in between Bella and Jasper.

"Should someone get a shovel?" Rosalie asked curiously.

**~*~*~*~**

Upon Esme and Carlisle's arrival Emmett was forced back to work and was forbidden to even touch Rosalie for an entire week.

"It's been a long day," Edward said putting his head on Bella's shins as she read.

"Yes, very long," she answered combing her fingers through his hair.

"Love you."

"You, too"

A loud crash echoed throughout the house.

"Emmett!" Alice, Rosalie and Esme all roared at the same time.

**~*~*~**

**Not one of my best works but it was okay.**

**That was essentially my first reaction to wine when I drank it.**

**Please review.**

**Major Grai**


End file.
